Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 6
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Molly *Miles Tails Prower *Sonic The Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Sally Acorn *Wendy *Tails Partners *Cosmo's Partners *(Tails Parents) *(Recapers) *(Judges) *(Host Of Anime Idol) Part 6 November 2012: (It was time to get into groups for hollywood round for first song 2 of the people joined Cosmo, another one joined Molly and Cream, and 2 joined Wendy and Tails. They both made it and then for the second song Molly, Wendy, and Cream let Tails and Cosmo do a song together. Yet it worked a little. Then it was time to get serious. The good news for Wendy, Molly, and Tails it worked but the bad news the judges said Cream and Cosmo's journey is over. Tails felt like they handled it way better than he did. But he wasn't crying he knew he would try to move on after last years elimination.) Cosmo: Well were ok right now but were not done cause of Tails. Knuckles: Were counting on him now. Sonic: Yep it's all up to my buddy Tails to keep us from going home. (After the vegas round it was recap time.) Host: After last year when the winner became a star Gilligan Creed's Wife Molleena Creed surprised the judges. (After Molly it was Tails turn and the recap people said that Tails story is one of the best we've seen so far. After seeing Tails Story Molly and Wendy were shocked.) Recapers: So Miles was there a reason why your elimination last year made you not wanna audition? Tails: after what the judges gave me last year their words almost took on meaning and i thought giving up was what i'm not ready to do but also not to come back and try again. Recapers: So it's like you wanted to wait a little longer before you thought it was the right time. Tails: Yes but for now i just didn't wanna audition. (Before the last judgement Tails had to do 1 last song for the judges.) Tails: I just wanna say that i'm very glad that my friend and wife got to make this journey with me this year and i still wish they were here but this song is dedicated to them. (He performed Fix You by Coldplay. The judges were happy Tails dedicated this for Cream and Cosmo.) (At the last judgement Sonic brought Tails Mom and Dad with them just for more support. Cosmo and Cream were happy that Tails used Fix You by Coldplay to them. But Tails knew for the 2nd year in a row it was final judgement for him, knew that Wendy and Molly would make it, and he definitly was not confident.) Tails: (his last words before judgement) A year ago on the last judgement i was sent home and for me this year i think just wasn't as great as last year so if the judges have to say that i'm going home then that's ok cause i still had a few friends in the competition that supported me and to them i thank them so much for it. Judges: You know man your story is the best story you had so far. You were a mechanic and a flying fox that auditioned last year and in this round you're in right now you were eliminated, and this year you're friend and your wife came in and you didn't wanna audition again. So why didn't you wanna tryout again? Tails: Well i love Idol and i enjoyed being in that city but i was running on what you gave me last year but you had different plans and i just didn't know what would happen for me. Judges: Ok well i gotta tell you we have some amazing talent this year again and well. This time you made it CONGRATS WHOO yeah Miles Prower in the top 24. (Tails was speechless as to what happened and leaving the room but in the live shows. then Sonic and Knuckles went to him and heard that he was in. They bought him out saying yep and his parents, Cosmo, Sally, Cream, Molly, and Wendy ran to him in excitement. Tails Thanked his family and friends for it.) Wendy: I knew you'd make it Tails i knew it. Molly: It's just you me and Wendy now (giggles). Cosmo: I am the proudest wife ever. Cream: And Tails make sure you tell the judges that they'll see me next year. Mr.Prower: Ive never been this proud of my son in my life. Sonic: This is great now my buddy can finish what he started a year ago. (Will Tails become what Gil became a year ago? And will Wendy show to Bob and her team that she not only builds but can also sing? And will Molly also follow in Gil's Footsteps?) To Be Continued Category:Stories